1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp cover assembly for electric appliances, and more particularly to a cover assembly of a lamp which is attached to the bottom face of an electric appliance such as a microwave oven which is made to hang on or to be fixed to the wall.
2. Description of the prior art
In conventional lamp cover assemblies, both ends of a lamp cover are assembled to the bottom plate of the appliance such as a microwave oven by set screws, or one of the ends is inserted to the bottom plate while the other is assembled to the plate by the set screw.
However, in this type of a lamp cover assembly, the lamp cover is separated completely from the bottom plate when it is disassembled for replacing the lamp. Accordingly, the lamp cover is apt to be dropped due to mishandling when is disassembled and assembled for the replacement of the lamp, causing a light-permeable glass assembled to the lamp cover to be damaged or broken. Further, because the above-mentioned lamp cover assembly has the structure in that separate upper and lower lamp covers are fastened by respective set screws to support and fix the light-permeable glass, the assembly suffers from the disadvantage of high manufacturing cost due to the increase of the number of the components and the manufacturing processes thereof.